


I put a spell on you

by Bellatrix_the_black



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_the_black/pseuds/Bellatrix_the_black
Summary: Thor finds himself bewitched by the great sorceress, Amora. Will he find a way to break that spell?





	I put a spell on you

For months he had been watching her. Discreetly at first. 

She was trouble and everyone knew about it.  
She was back from training with witches they said. She was a powerful sorceress and she would put a spell on him if he got too close they said.  
People avoided her as if she was some sort of succubus and maybe she was: he couldn’t deny he had been dreaming about her.  
His once peaceful nights were plagued by red lips and blond hair and porcelain skin and sharp teeth. He would wake up in a shameful situation and he knew that only one thing would finish his torment.

Differently from Sif and from the girls he met in the court and in his trips, Amora had something magical about her. She would appear out of nowhere, lean in closer and whisper a compliment before kissing him with the ferocity of a beast, then leave him panting and stunned. 

He had never slept with a sorceress but he heard tales of men turned into pigs or being possessed and controlled by beautiful nymphs.  
He had to get rid of those thoughts but the sway of her beautiful hips and her seducing smiles had him hypnotized. He was affected by her like he had never been by any other girl and she knew the effect she had on him when she purposely crossed and uncrossed her long, perfect legs in front of him in the feasting hall. 

They were celebrating his Father’s most recent victory upon an enemy.  
There was mead and the warriors were singing and Thor was feeling slightly dizzy when he felt a hand sliding up his thigh.  
Amora was sitting right beside him, a devious smile contorting her beautiful face.  
The warriors were too busy congratulating each other to notice Thor’s flushed face and rapid breath, was this a nightmare?  
She slid her warm hand further up and before he could do anything she squeezed him hard and he closed his eyes, biting his lips to prevent a moan from escaping his throat.  
When he opened his eyes again she was gone, like a ghost.

Thor poured himself more mead, feeling his heart beating frantically. Why was she doing this to him?  
He found her and she was dancing with some other girls, watching him with mischievous green eyes.  
She ran her hands through her hair, sensually dragging them down her neck and to her breasts and he watched her every movement, his mouth dry and his pants tightening.  
She swirled around and moved graciously to a dark corridor, beckoning him to her by crooking a finger, a wicked smile on her red lips.  
They had been doing it for a while.  
She would attract him to a dark corridor, they would make out against a pillar then she would disappear and leave him unattended.

He knew he shouldn’t but he stood up anyway, trying to hide how uncomfortable she made him feel when he followed her.  
He had a thirst that no water could fulfill, he was hungry for her and she knew that.  
She was nowhere to be found and he wondered if he was going mad when she suddenly pressed him up against the wall, surprising him by her strength. 

“Why did it take you so long?” She whispered against his ear, sharp teeth nibbling on his earlobe as her skillful hands traveled down his body, sliding into his pants, grabbing his arousal and squeezing it firmly.  
He wanted to tell her they shouldn’t be doing this but his blood was rushing to his groin, leaving him lightheaded and wordlessly. 

She worked him hard, her hand around his fully erect cock, pumping him quickly. 

“Fuck,” he growled, he knew where this was going.  
When he was about to climax she let go of him and she was about to disappear in the shadows when he grabbed her by her wrists and exchanged their positions, pressing her firmly against the wall, electricity in his eyes.

“My turn,” he smirked at her surprised expression.  
Holding her wrists above her head he sank his teeth on the pale skin of her neck, satisfied at her squeak.  
He was impatient when he moved from her neck to her ear, sucking her skin, scratching her collar bones with his teeth, finally claiming and marking that clear skin that haunted his dreams.  
Releasing her hands he fumbled with her dress when he lifted her skirts, groaning when he realized she had no underwear on, shoving a knee between her legs to move them further apart, cupping her ass as she pulled on his hair.  
Thor rubbed her between her legs, smelling and feeling her arousal as she closed her eyes and gasped, her legs tightly wrapping around him.  
He pulled her up by the back of her knees, looking down between their bodies to untie his breeches with unsteady fingers. 

“Thor,” she whispered. 

“Uh?” he replied, finally freeing himself from the confines of his breeches. 

“Someone…” she started when he lined their hips, her hands on his waist, “…someone could see us,” she breathed and he smirked, narrowing his eyes. 

“It didn’t stop you before, did it?” 

With no warning he drove into her with one quick, measured thrust, static gathering under his flushed skin.  
She wailed in surprise, spreading her legs a little further to help him to force the last inches into her. 

“Quiet now, Amora,” he whispered into her ear, holding her firmly against the wall as he started leisurely thrusting into her.

Amora whimpered, her hands moving from his hips to squeeze his shoulders then trailing up into his hair when he filled her so completely.  
He set a quick, hard pace, gasping on her throat, all rational thought forgotten at the sensation of her hot flesh burning around him.  
Determined to payback he let go of one of her knees to slid a hand down between their united bodies, finding her most sensitive spot. 

“Look at me,” he ordered. Hazy green eyes stared at him when a succession of measured electrical waves hit her body. 

Amora yelled, crawling at him, her body convulsing in orgasm and clamping deliciously around him.  
He growled at her ecstasy, moving faster and inching her up and down the wall while her legs shook at her intense aftershock and he was seeing stars: with a growl he emptied himself inside her, breathless and almost blind. 

Their rapid breathes filled the corridor and they stayed connected like that for a while, but Thor wasn’t finished yet.  
Holding her up he pulled out of her with a wet sound, watching her flushed cheeks, her disheveled hair. 

“Turn around,” he ordered.  
Amora sneered at him before doing what she was told, her palms resting on the wall in front of her, tilting her perfect ass in a silent invitation.  
He rolled her dress up again, placing her hands on the hem of her skirts. 

“Hold them up for me, now, will you?” Once again she did as she was told and he drove into her one more time, her wetness aiding him to slide further and they moaned together, his hands cupping her ass.

He bit the center of her neck, keeping her in place, his fingers digging in her hips, fucking into her like there was no tomorrow.  
He could see the way her hands curled around her dress as he fucked her brains out, reducing the great Enchantress to a whimpering mess.  
They were sweating by the time his climax was building up again so he hurried his pace, snaking his hand up her spine to yank her hair backwards which caused her to come with a groan and the sound of it had him losing it again, a loud rumble of thunder shaking the walls.

Thor panted, learning how to breathe again.  
Twisting her head he finally claimed her full lips in a searing kiss, leaving her breathless and disoriented for a while.  
He pulled out of her and redid his breeches, satisfied and content.  
It took a while for Amora to move again and fix her dress and her hair with a hint of her green magic. 

“Imagine the things we could do together, Thor,” she whispered in that seductive tone of hers, “we would be unstoppable,” she continued, resting her hand on his heart. 

“Maybe,” he replied, placing a kiss on her hand, finally free of her spell. 

“But we don’t know it yet,” he took some steps away from her, heading back to the party, watching as she trailed over his scent as if addicted, “you no longer have your spell over me. It's the other way around now.”


End file.
